The present invention relates to improvements in an air conditioner for a vehicle, and more particularly to an air conditioner which executes an air-conditioning control upon taking into consideration various factors affecting an air-conditioned circumstance.
Various air conditioners for vehicles have been proposed and in practical use. A typical air conditioner for a vehicle is arranged to execute an air-conditioning control upon taking into consideration a solar intensity and/or feedbacking a room temperature detected although it is further desired to take into consideration feelings of man. Generally, man is not immediately so sensitive as to the change of the solar intensity. For example, when the solar intensity is radically increased, man generally feels the increase with a short time-lag. On the other hand, when the solar intensity is radically decreased, man generally feels the degree of such decrease more slowly than the actual changing speed. Further, man feels the change of the temperature with a predetermined time lag, and the following ability of the room temperature sensor with respect to the average room temperature becomes different according to an installed position of the sensor and according to the difference between the ambient temperature and the room temperature. Therefore, if the conventional air conditioner executes the air-conditioning operation without considering the above-mentioned man's feeling and the characteristics of the room temperature sensor, the air-conditioned state obtained by the conventional air-conditioning operation may be discomforting to the man.